canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Delia Knightley
Dashylle Knightley is a fan-made Star Fox character created by Crossoverfan85. She is a female counterpart of Dash Bowman. About her Dashylle was born on April 25, 1991 on Earth to her parents, Terrence and Corah. She is an anthropormorphic female spider monkey, who wears a sky blue shirt and a matching skirt, she also wears a red band, with her hair in a ponytail. Dashylle is a very skilled pilot, who is smart, intelligent, kind hearted, friendly, and she thinks very highly of her 2nd cousin, Andrea and their friends, which is why she's also determined to help them with anything. She is a dating a Nerdluck named Chocolate, who is the son of Brownie and Banana. Family Dashylle has a large family and they are: Clifford (grandfather, dad's side) Elizabeth (grandmother, dad's side) Wilson (grandfather, mom's side) Luraline (grandmother, mom's side) Terrence (father) Corah (mother) Gerald (brother) Jaimie (sister) Kellie (sister) Robert (great-uncle) Mika (great-aunt) Andrea (2nd cousin) Kendra (future daughter, not yet born) Hershey (future son, not yet born) Britney (future cousin, not yet born) Violet (future cousin, not yet born) Butternut (future cousin, not yet born) Friends Dashylle has a lot of friends and they are: Beanie, Sarah, Taiama, Andrew, Dash, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Bulk, Skull, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, and Fuchsia Heart Enemies Dashylle has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Captain Filch, Manon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Rita, and Wagbo Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Star Fox characters Category:Blue characters